Gohan's Wedding
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: Just a little about Gohan's Wedding, please read and review
1. The Bride

****************

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Note: Trunks is about 13 in this story

The Bride

"I have to get everything ready, I haven't done my hair, I haven't done the food," a voice mumbled in the Son household.

"Chi Chi calm down your not the one getting married!" Bulma shouted, as she arranged the bouquet of perfect white flowers.

"Exactly you haven't got anything to worry about, I do because I am the one getting married." Videl added.

"Yes and encase you haven't noticed it's to my oldest boy," Chi Chi said as she ran into the living room, where Bulma and Videl were. "Ok then Videl sit down for me to cut your hair," Chi Chi ordered. Videl did as she was told.

Bulma finished with the flowers, "So you nervous Videl?" Bulma asked.

"A bit, but not about actually becoming a wife to Gohan, more worried that something is going to go wrong with all the guests, and letting Chi Chi cut my hair" Videl replied with a smile, "and I don't want my dad to make a fool of himself." Videl added.

"I know how you are feeling, when Vegeta and I got married I was worried that he was going to make a scene that is why we had a small wedding. Luckily he didn't do everything and the wedding worked out well, well until I went into labour, that was a day to remember." Bulma said. Bulma, Chi Chi and Videl looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I don't think that is going to happen to me yet," Videl said as she looked down to her small bump.

"I am just so happy that Goku is back, he has missed so much of Goihan's life and I don't want him to miss any more," Chi Chi said as a tear formed in her eye. Bulma gave Chi Chi a hug.

"Well he is back now so no tears, let me finish Videl's hair," Bulma said. "Also don't you have to finish the food?" Bulma questioned.

"I almost forgot," Chi Chi said as she went into the kitchen.

"Well lets finish this hair of yours," Bulma said as she finished trimming the young brides hair. It was cut in a neat shoulder length bob. Bulma grabbed a mirror and showed Videl.

"You are both amazing hairdressers," Videl told Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Thank you Videl," Chi Chi and Bulma replied in unison.

"But if you think your hair is nice wait until we put the finishing touches, the make up and most importantly the dress," Bulma said.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Videl asked.


	2. The Groom

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

"Kakarot get out of my fridge!" a voice bellowed from Capsule Corp.

"But Vegeta I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"Well tough, now go wake our sons," Vegeta ordered. Just then Trunks and Gohan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's ok Goku were awake," Trunks said, "we heard father shouting." Trunks rubbed his eyes and took a seat at the breakfast table. Gohan also took a seat.

Gohan looked to the clock, "Why didn't you wake us earlier?" Gohan asked as he started to panic.

"We though you set an alarm," Vegeta replied.

"Well I forgot, and now thanks to you thinking I have only got an hour to get ready for my wedding," Gohan said with sarcasm.

"Don't you take that tone with me," Vegeta told him. Gohan knew he had hit a sore spot as he felt Vegeta's energy rise.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm stressed." Gohan apologized.

"That's better," Vegeta said. Goku and Trunks started laughing at the two.

"Ok we better get ready then, have the flowers come yet?" Gohan asked.

"Well about that," Vegeta replied, "Kakarot you can tell him he's your son."

"It was your fault," Goku argued, Vegeta shot him a death stare, "well when the man came with the flowers, he slightly annoyed Vegeta and…" Goku said.

"And what Dad?" Gohan.

"He obviously blasted the man," Trunks jumped in.

"Why would you say that Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Well there are white flower petals all over the floor." The young boy said.

Gohan looked around, "Thanks Vegeta," Gohan said. This time Vegeta ignored the sarcasm.

"Forget about the flowers, all Videl really wants to see is you," Goku said,

"I guess so, right well we have to get ready then," Gohan said as he pointed to the 4 black suits hanging on the wall.

"If we must." Vegeta replied.


	3. Church

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

In the centre of West City a small little church stood out from the other buildings. Its delicate brick work reflected its age. The previous crowds of guests disappeared inside the church as a hover craft landed.

"Well do you like it?" Bulma asked.

"It's perfect," Videl managed to reply. Suddenly a blur went passed and into the church. Videl, Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other.

"I guess someone was late," Chi Chi said, as she knew what they were all thinking.

Meanwhile inside the church Goten took his seat, "Where have you been?" Gohan asked.

"Well none of you woke me up so when I did eventually woke up I couldn't find my suit so I had to find that then I ran all the way here," Goten said as he took a deep breath.

"Sorry we had a little trouble this morning and we didn't even wake Gohan up." Goku apologized.

"Also Vegeta blew up my flowers," Gohan said looking at Vegeta, "but I'm glad you're here now, little bro." Gohan added as he hit Goten's back. They were interrupted as Trunks ran in.

"They're here, everybody please sit down." Trunks said. Everyone took their seats except for Gohan and Goku, as they were groom and best man.

Videl walked in, her long white dress trailed behind her, her pure white veil surrounded her new hair cut. Her diamond necklace sparkled, Bulma and Chi Chi followed holding the end of the dress.

"Wow," Gohan said quietly.

"Your ready then?" Videl asked as she arrived at the alter,

"Of course I am, I have been ready since the day I asked you." Gohan replied.

"Aww," an echoing sound from all the guests,

The ceremony took place without any problems. After they signed the registration papers everyone walked outside for photos. "Ok first the bride and groom," the photographer Phil ordered. Gohan and Videl walked over to the small cherry tree growing in the corner. "Smile" Phil said.

"Are we finished for a minute?" Gohan asked.

"For a minute next I want the bride and her father as he pointed to Mr Satan," Phil replied. Gohan went off to talk to the others.

"Thanks dad for the necklace," Videl said.

"It's no problem, I can't believe my baby is growing up." Mr Satan said starting to cry. Videl gave her father a big hug.

"Ok smile," Phil said. Phil had finished with the photos for today, "I am heading home then," Phil said.

"Wait Phil can you please take one more photo?" Gohan asked.

"I guess so," Phil said.

Gohan gathered the whole family, all the Z fighters and their families. Phil took the photo and finally managed to leave.

"Well I guess its time for a party then," Gohan said. Gohan whisked his wife off her feet and started flying in the direction of Capsule Corp. "If anyone doesn't know yet the reception is at Capsule Corp!" Gohan shouted from the distance.


	4. A Memorable End

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Gohan and Videl landed in Capsule Corp, the whole garden was covered by a huge marquee, under the marquee was tables filled with food and waiters ready to serve them. The tables covered in a white satin. Waiting at every table was a glass of champagne. "It's beautiful," Videl said.

"Bulma did an awesome job." Gohan replied.

"Well shall we take our seats and wait for everyone to arrive," Videl said as she pointed to the main table. As soon as Gohan and Videl sat down everyone arrived.

Gohan and Goten shot straight over to the food, not waiting for anyone to serve them, they started helping themselves. "I see why Mrs Briefs made more food," the waiter said under his breath. The female waiter giggled slightly.

Everyone took their seats and Goku and Goten took a huge plate to their seats. Bulma tapped a glass, "Ok now it is time for the speeches, Goku your first." Bulma said as she took her seat.

"What can I say about my son that you don't know already?" Goku said. "He was such a quiet boy when he was little I never expected him to become so strong and so brave. Now that he and Videl are married I know that he will be a great husband and a great father." Goku finished. Chi Chi gave Goku a big hug.

"Oh that was wonderful Goku," Chi Chi said.

"Thanks dad, I would just like to raise a glass to my wife Videl, as she has put up with my ups and downs and for understanding all that goes on in my life." Gohan said.

"Here, here," Krillen said in the crowd.

"To Videl," Goku added. All the glasses were raised in the air.

"Lets start the disco then." Videl said. All the staff came in and moved the tables to reveal a dance floor. "Wow its huge." Videl said. Gohan took Videl by the hand and lead her to the centre of the dance floor. The music started and they began the first dance.

All the guests followed and started dancing, Chi Chi dragged Goku onto the floor, as Bulma did the same to Vegeta. "I am not dancing woman," Vegeta told Bulma.

"Tough you are." Bulma said as she got him into the middle of the floor.

After a few drinks, Bulma could not get Vegeta off the dance floor. "So Kakarot think you can dance better than me," Vegeta slurred out his words.

"Of course not Vegeta I think that is the only thing you might actually beat me at," Goku replied. All the Z fighters who overheard the talking were horrified Goku never said things like that, and worst the that what was Vegeta going to do?

"KAKAROT, I can beat you anytime I like." Vegeta boasted.

"Come on then," Goku said.

"Goku wait you can't fight here, what about all the guests?" Videl said.

"Okay ask them all to move then, its about time I put this prince in his place." Goku explained. Videl took Goku's advise and got everyone to a safe distance the only people left were the Z fighters and their families. Bulma emerged from Capsule Corp holding a video camera.

"What is that for?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well it is not everyday you see two drunk saiyan fighting. Also I think it would be a funny thing for Bra to see." Bulma explained

"Where is Bra anyway?" Chi Chi asked.

"She is staying with my mum and dad, by this time I think she should be sleeping nicely in her cot." Bulma said as she raised the camera to the fight. Goku and Vegeta couldn't hit each other because of the alcohol.

"I thought something like this would happen," Videl said.

"Don't worry its still been a brilliant day," Gohan comforted Videl. "Also no one has got hurt, its fine." Gohan added. Gohan turned around to see Vegeta and his father charging up energy beams. "Ok now people might get hurt lets get out of here." Gohan grabbed Videl and flew off the other Z fighters took Bulma and Chi Chi.


End file.
